Sickness Will Not Take You Away From Me
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: Up has fallen ill and Taz is really worried. Up has been in his room for days, nearly 2 weeks and Taz is doing everything she can to help him. But what is Up really suffering from?


**This is my first Starship Fanfiction so please be nice! If there seems to be anything wrong then please review it! And yes, I am all for Tup!**

* * *

><p><em>Dat idiota. Why did he have to go and get 'imself sick? I'm really worried for that hija de puta,<em> Taz thought as she as was walking to Up's room to check up on him for the third time that day. She knocked lightly on the door and heard a muffled voice, knowing that it was permission for her to come in.

Taz walked into the room and saw the Commander lying in his bed with the covers up to his neck, shivering but with an icepack propped up on his head. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Up's bedside.

"How are jou feelin' today Up?" Taz asked as she leaned over and lifted the icepack off of his head. She placed her hand gently on his forehead and quickly took it off. "Jou're burning up. I'll go get jou another icepack..." She said as she got up.

Taz was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked down at Up and sighed.

"Don't leave me, Taz..." Up whispered and coughed after he spoke. "I'll be all alone if you leave..."

"But if I don't get jou another icepack it'll get worse you _idiota_," She said softly – the only way she did when speaking to Up – as she gently brushed his hand off her arm and headed for the door. "I'll be back before jou know it." She said and smiled softly then left the room.

Without Taz with him, Up was feeling extra lonely. His vision was getting worse and his breathing was becoming uneven and laboured. His eyes were getting heavy and he soon succumbed to his eyelids.

When Taz returned with a fresh icepack she saw Up sleeping, his breathing relatively even with the occasional cough or rasp. She walked over to Up's bedside and sat on the bed next to him. Silently, Taz held her hand up against his cheek. It was burning up too. She placed the icepack carefully on Up's forehead and sat there just watching him.

"I really do hope dat jou get better..." Taz muttered and sighed. She tucked his sheets in tighter and gently kissed his cheek.

Up's eyes slowly opened, his vision even blurrier than before he fell asleep, and Taz came into focus. He smiled. "Hey, Taz..." He muttered as he tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Taz.

"Don't try to sit up. Jou'll just make it worse." Taz said as she re-tucked the sheets over Up.

"Don't worry, Taz. I'm feelin' a little better..." _With you here..._Up said and adding that little thought in his head. He really did feel better when Taz was around. This got him thinking that maybe this illness wasn't just your average fever. He ignored the thought and looked back up at Taz.

"Bullshit!" Taz said louder than she expected. "Just looking at jou makes me feel a little queasy."

"Come 'ere, Taz. I think I need a hug," Up said as he outstretched his arms towards the small woman. "I think you could use one too." He added, giving her that look that said 'you-know-you-want-to'.

Taz mulled it over for a bit then reluctantly gave in to Up's charm. She climbed over next to Up and spread herself above the sheets with Up's muscular arms wrapping around her small frame. She did the same, wrapping her small but strong arms Up's middle. They sat in silence for a moment before Up started coughing.

"Jou ok, Up?" Taz asked as she sat him up and started patting and rubbing his back.

Up finished his coughing fit and looked to Taz with watery and red-rimmed eyes. "Yeah, I think I'm ok. Thanks, Taz..." He said quietly, his voice raspy and painful.

"Are jou sure? I don't trust jou when jou're sick." Taz looked at him with questioning eyes.

Up nodded a couple of times before resuming their little hugging session. Up slid his arms around Taz' waist and slumped over. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I think I should go now Up," Taz said as she tried to wriggle out of Up's grasp. "I'll come back to check up on jou later." She finished as she started getting up off the bed.

But Up was being stubborn, not wanting to let go. "Please, Taz. Don't leave me again. When you're around I feel much better." Up muttered and pulled her back down next to him.

Taz rolled her eyes. "Maybe next time, jou _idiota_," She said as she, again, slipped out of Up's grasp. "I have to go work out in de gym."

Up sighed in defeat as he watched his best friend leave the room. "Bu-But...Don'cha wanna watch _The Karate Kid_ with me again? Ya know, the good one with Jackie Chan!" Up said trying to think of anything to make Taz stay.

Taz stopped at the door and turned around to the Commander. "As much as I'd love to watch _De Karate Kid_, I think I'll pass." She said as she gave Up one last look before leaving.

Up slumped back under the covers. "How 'bout I come visit jou after I work out?" Up heard Taz' voice again. He looked up to see her head poking into the room.

"Yeah...That sounds good..." Up sighed, slightly relieved. At least she was going to visit after she worked out.

He heard the door sliding shut. He was alone again. All by himself. Even though Taz had only been gone a few seconds he still missed her like she had been gone for years. His eyes were getting droopy again and he soon found himself dreaming of him and Taz snuggling up to each other on the couch watching the Karate Kid (The good one with Jackie Chan).

When Up awoke he found the familiar figure of Taz sitting on his bed next to him again. He sat himself up and smiled as warmly as he could to her.

"I see jou're awake now," Taz said and smirked. "Jou don't know how strange jou are when jou sleep." She said and laughed silently.

Up didn't care what he did when he slept. He just loved seeing Taz smile and laugh. "Wait, how long've you been here Taz?" He asked suddenly alarmed.

"Not too long. But I was here long enough to hear jou rambling on about some strange things." Taz said and started laughing again but a little louder.

Up didn't feel as sick now that Taz was here with him. "Well, as long as you're here then I don't really care what I did!" He said cheerfully.

"Are jou sure about that?" She asked with a brow raised. "When I came to sit down jou grabbed me and started snuggling up with me. What exactly were jou dreaming about, Up?" She asked.

Up glanced away for a moment before answering. "Well, I was just dreamin' that I was snuggling up with a big toy and watchin' _The Karate Kid_." He said, avoiding the part about Taz in his dream.

"Vale, whatever jou say." Taz said. She was well aware that Up was keeping a little detail from her but she ignored it for now.

"How 'bout watchin' _The Karate Kid_ now?" Up asked. He was feeling much better. He got up, letting the melted icepack slide from his forehead to his lap. He placed it on the bedside table.

"Alright, I did refuse before so I think I have to watch it now." Taz said as she helped Up walk over to the couch and gently let him down.

Taz slipped the DVD into the player and turned the T.V on as she walked back to the couch. She sat on the opposite side to him and let him lean against her. She gently took his head and rested it on her stomach. Up smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. He loved every second of this. He was definitely getting better.

Halfway through the movie Up still couldn't concentrate on the movie, although he kept quiet. He occasionally glanced up at Taz which would make her looked down at him and smile.

"Hey, Taz?" She looked down at him again. "You know that you're my best friend, right?" He asked.

"Si, I know." She replied as she started running her fingers through his sandy brown hair.

"Good, I'm just making sure..." He mumbled, he didn't take his eyes off of Taz. She was glancing from the movie to Up who was still looking at her.

"What's wrong Up?" She asked.

"Nothing...I just love lookin' at ya. You know, you're really pretty Taz." He stated as he sat up to face her properly.

Taz could feel her cheeks getting a little warmer. "Heh, I never really noticed..." She muttered as she tried to concentrate on the movie.

Up touched her face gently and turned her head to face him. "I'm serious Taz. I never really mustered up the courage to say it any other time but after being sick I realised that only you could make me feel better." He explained and smiled softly.

Taz' face turned a little redder as she tried to look away from Up's gaze. "Jou just saying that, jou _idiota_." She replied and sighed.

"No, no, no. I'm completely serious Taz. Don'cha believe me?" He asked looking a little hurt.

"It's not that I don't believe jou..." Taz said and started trailing off.

Up sighed. He needed to do something to convince her that he meant it. Almost instinctively Up faced her head to him and tilted it up. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Taz pulled away in surprise and shock. Her face was burning and she looked a little pissed.

"Don't ever do dat again...without telling me..." She said, muttering the last part and looked away.

Up chuckled and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry, Taz. I'll ask next time." He whispered as he brought her closer into a tighter hug. He kissed her forehead.

**_Up had fully recovered from his illness and was feeling just fine. It wasn't a fever that had caused Up to feel sick. It was just a little case of love sickness._**


End file.
